1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the production in Escherichia coli of bioadhesive precursor proteins that can be converted to bioadhesives by enzymatic treatment. The bioadhesives so produced can be employed to bond substances in wet environments. Typically, the bioadhesives of the invention are employed as marine adhesives, biomedical adhesives or dental adhesives.